


Sleeping Beauty

by Rainbow_Whale_Shark



Category: Rune Factory (Video Games), Rune Factory 4
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gay, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 07:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18205295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Whale_Shark/pseuds/Rainbow_Whale_Shark
Summary: It's Clorica's birthday, and Dolce has the perfect gift in mind.





	Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't edited so forgive any dumb mistakes I may have made.

“Dolly! What are you makin-” Before the ghost could finish her sentence, a talisman was shoved in her face, sending her screaming across the room.”What'd I do this time?”  


“You're irritating me.” Dolce didn't look up from her project as Pico glared from a distance. “You can stand over there and mope, so long as you're not smothering me.”  


Dolce refused to let anything get in her way; she was working on a quilt for Clorica, though it was one of the secrets not even Kiel could coax from her. It was a birthday gift for Clorica, and as they've been dating for a while, Dolce felt a responsibility to her girlfriend to make her birthday wonderful.  


Luckily today had been a quiet one, so Dolce had made a good bit of progress. Sewing was already something she liked doing, but she enjoyed it more when she had a person in mind while working. She wouldn't admit it for the world, but Dolce felt that if she kept that person in her thoughts, the item she made would turn out nicer, as it was created with love. As she ignored Pico, her mind wandered to when she first arrived in town.  


Even though everyone was kind and welcoming, Clorica always seemed to stand out. She was a good listener, and was content to sit in silence if it was more comfortable, though it usually meant she would fall asleep. The way she would dreamily space off in her own world was adorable, and despite Dolce trying to suppress her feelings, she would catch herself gazing at Clorica during these moments, blissfully unaware of everything going on around her. They grew closer, and Dolce could finally begin to open up about her life, but only in short bursts.  


When her affections grew to be more than Dolce could ignore, she tried to subtly woo Clorica. Unfortunately, Clorica was a bit airheaded, and could never realize that Dolce was flirting with her, so Dolce had go do something she never wanted to do: be honest and open about her feelings. Luckily for her, this gross display of emotion was worth it when Clorica revealed she felt the same.  


“Are you thinking of something nice, Dolly? You have that look on your face that makes me want to hold you until I see the light!” With a giggle, Pico leapt onto Dolce, who promptly threw her off.  


“If I don't finish this in time because of you, I'll remove you from this world myself.” A few more stitches on the final patches were all she needed, then she would add the finishing touches. She just hoped Clorica would like it; she worked for three days straight on it, sacrificing their precious time together and occasionally disappearing from her post at the clinic.  


Holding up the quilt, Dolce admired her work. Every other square had a simplistic design of the things that brought the two closer; a slice of apple pie, Dragon Lake, a Wooly to symbolize Clorica's need to sleep, it was all mapped out on what may be the softest blanket in Selphia. Dolce felt a burst of pride as she felt the quilt. This was one of her longest, most labor-intensive projects to date, and it was worth every hour and every pin prick.  


“I'm heading out. Don't follow me.” Dolce curtly stated this as she wrapped the quilt and packed it into a bag. Into that bag also went a number of sweets and a picnic blanket. She quickly headed off to the castle to find Clorica, heart racing with secret anticipation.  


“Dolce! Good mooooring…” As Dolce approached the castle, she heard Clorica's usual greeting, despite the fact that the sun was high in the sky. Dolce felt her heart jump; one person was not allowed to be this charming, in her opinion.  


“It's well past morning, Clorica. Greetings to you as well.” She led Clorica back into the castle where they sat in her room.  


“So what brings you here?” Clorica embraced Dolce, who hugged her back tighter than usual.  


“Did you think that I forgot ? Happy birthday, Clori. I hope I can make your birthday a memorable one.” The warm smile on her face was not matched with Clorica's blank stare.  


“Thank you, but you're a little early. My birthday is tomorrow! Everyone else messed up too, I feel like I'm missing a joke.” Clorica pouted, fidgeting with her braids as Dolce mimicked her confusion.  


“It's definitely your birthday, I even marked it on my calendar. Spring 12th, right?” Dolce felt somewhat panicked at the thought of getting her girlfriend's birthday wrong. Could she have really made such a stupid mistake?  


“Oh! Today is Spring 12th? I thought it was the 11th!” Her face lit up at this realization. “Silly me, sorry to scare you, darling.” Clorica pulled the deeply relieved Dolce into another hug, pressing a kiss to her cheek. “Did you have something planned for today, my dear?”  


Blushing furiously, Dolce motioned toward the bag she had prepared. “Let's go to the lake.” With a cheerful nod from Clorica, the two headed off to the lake, hand in hand. Normally this public display of affection would bother Dolce, but lately, she noticed that it began to bother her less and less.  


Upon arrival, Dolce found a nice spot in the sun to lay the picnic blanket. A few minutes later, Dolce had the picnic set up for them and the sweets laid out neatly.  


“Come sit, Clori. I hope everything is to your liking.” Clorica snickered at the formality of it all, but nonetheless joined her girlfriend on the blanket.  


“You really didn't have to do all this for me. It's…so much. You even got my favorite, apple pie!” Clorica grinned; never had anyone planned this much for her birthday. “This is truly amazing, Dolce. Thank you so much.”  


“It really wasn't very troubling,” Dolce admitted, “The hardest part was keeping the sweets away from Porcoline. I swear that man has a void where his stomach should be!” Noticing Clorica's amusement at her outburst, Dolce tried to change the subject. “A-anyways, let's eat.”  


They ate in silence for a while, enjoying the weather and the breeze coming off the lake. Before long, they had both eaten their fill and Dolce packed the dishes away.  


“There's still one more surprise for you today.” Why was Dolce so nervous about this? Her mind was racing as she reached into her bag. “Open it.” She handed Clorica the simply wrapped gift. As she unwrapped it, Clorica seemed happier by the second.  


“Dolce! This is absolutely beautiful! To think that you went through all of this just for me, I don't know how to thank you! It's so very soft too!” Clorica gushed over the quilt, hugging it to her chest before turning to Dolce. “You're the most wonderful person I've ever met, Dolce. I'm happy you're in my life.”  
With these words, Dolce felt her guard drop completely, prompting Clorica to pull her into a kiss, tasting the cinnamon from the pie on her lips.  


“It looks like I've melted your ice cold heart, haven't I?” Clorica teased Dolce as they sat inches away from each other, Dolce still starstruck. “Whew, all that food and romance wore me out. How about we test this new quilt right here?”  


“That's a great idea. Here.” Dolce's cheeks were flushed red as draped the quilt across them. “I'm glad you're in my life, even if I'm bad at showing it. Thank you for all that you do.” With that, Clorica snuggled against Dolce, her breathing even as she drifted off to sleep. Though Dolce knew she slept through that statement, she felt there would be a better time for those words, and Clorica would be meant to hear them then.


End file.
